


Cómo congeniar con un Loup-Garou

by EbichuGirl (JanBen)



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mención de Aiden/Vivian Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanBen/pseuds/EbichuGirl
Summary: Un joven soñador se introdujo en un mundo en donde puedes salir muerto o con el corazón roto.Él sólo esperaba salir vivo y con más material para sus dibujos.¿Qué? Aiden no era una persona muy vanidosa...





	

Vivian...  
Con agilidad concluía los trazos que daban forma al rostro de una mujer.  
Sus ojos almendrados, sus labios gruesos y su cabello que caía como cascada por sus hombros. Con esmero intentaba que sea lo más realista posible.

Suspiró y dejó la hoja con el trabajo concluido sobre la mesita , que en medio de la habitación estaba dispuesta . Se mezcló entre otros dibujos y bocetos.

 

Ella se había marchado.Ya meses atrás.  
Él conocía su secreto . Ese magnetismo que poseía era sobrenatural. Parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. No era para menos , ella poseía un lado salvaje , su lado animal.  
Literalmente hablando .  
Cortó cualquier comunicación.  
Le regaló un dulce beso en la mejilla , agradeció su amistad y con tímida sonrisa, le deseó suerte y se fue. Con una maleta, se perdió en las calles de Bucarest, la vio irse mientras, sus pasos que resonaban por el húmedo suelo. Sólo dijo que iba a marcharse lejos y nunca iba a regresar. Esas palabras se sintieron como puñales en su pecho. 

 

Sin quererlo la buscaba, recorría lugares donde ella y él habían ido alguna vez.  
A pesar de sus ansias , no deseaba ir a preguntar a la tía de Vivian por esta, pues Astrid , cuando lo vio por vez primera cuando luego de una cita la acompañó a su casa;Parecía matarlo con la mirada. No llegaría a nada y según Vivían , su tía era parte de la manada, así que decidió mantener distancia.

-Aiden,tú no entiendes. Es demasiado peligroso que estemos juntos. Sabes demasiado y podría jugarte en contra. - El eco de su suave voz en su cabeza resonó . 

Esta le contó historias sobre la gente como ella, quienes viven mezclados con la sociedad. En cada parte del mundo. Conformado por manadas con tradiciones y creencias propias, milenarias incluso. Con insistencias le había sacado la información y se sentía intrigado. Recordaba a Vivían en su forma de Lobo, su pelaje era tan hermoso. Blanco como la nieve y la transformación lo había dejado anonadado, era celestial. Aún después de haberlo presenciado , sentía todo como un sueño , creía que quizás consumió alguna planta de esas rarillas que lo hacía alucinar. Se sentía dichoso de ser digno de la confianza de la chica Gadillon,hasta ese punto. 

 

Recostado en la cama, sonrió ligeramente. Recordó las desventuras con ella por Rafe y auto denominados "Los cinco". Los acosaban constantemente, eran adolescentes , jovencillos de la manada. No maliciosos ( no llegaron a ese punto), sólo irritantes y muy curiosos . 

Parecía intrínseco tal característica en esa etapa, sea cual sea la especie a las que pertenezca los individuos.

Nunca más los vio , desde la ruptura unilateral con Vivian . Consiguieron la misión que tenían; Separarlos.

-Debes irte también- Dijo ella cuando esta se colocaba su abrigo antes de salir.  
-Hagamoslo juntos, Vivian. - Pidió Aiden.  
La joven se negó , insistía con que ella lo pondría en peligro, ambos no podían estar juntos bajo ningún punto de vista , pues quebraba una regla fundamental.  
Además, acotó en un apasionado discurso, que quería ser libre de toda responsabilidad o deber para con su manada, decidió exiliarse.  
Toda su vida había sido llevar la culpa por la pérdida de su familia y jamás se perdonaría exponer al mismo destino a Aiden. Él no estaba de acuerdo pero ante todo acabó por apoyarla y hacerla sentir mejor.  
De todos modos , no podía con su corazón. Este clamaba por Vivian pero más el tiempo pasaba , ese llamado iba mitigándose , dejando una sensación de vacío.  
En una apacible tarde noche, luego de recorrer media ciudad desde tempranas horas en busca de inspiración, sus pies lo llevaron al lugar donde conoció a Vivian .  
Esa iglesia ya abandonada pero, a su manera, bella. En la semi oscuridad , observaba un dejo de gloria que alguna vez poseyó el lugar.  
Tocó la medalla que colgaba en su cuello, una estrella de cinco puntas.  
Suspiró y se adentró en la construcción, Que aunque abandonada , estaba bien cerrada . Logró colarse en su interior. Llevaba consigo algunos dibujos hechos en su maltrecha carpeta forrada con cuero , la producción del día. Quizás allí, con la pálida luz de la luna y las iconografías, le darían capacidad para hacer más trabajos que le dejen un dinerillo.  
Hizo caso a Vivían, a medias...

Se mudó sólo que no de ciudad, esta tenía un encanto único y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla, ya estaba cansado de ser un nómade. Cambió un cuarto alquilado por otro cercano.  
Ya estaba acostumbrado.

 

Sus pasos hacían eco. No quería confesarlo pero estar sólo en un lugar así y a esas horas le hacía reconsiderar su juicio, por todas las noticias de robos y tal, su billetera pues estaba vacía y quizás un ladrón lo apuñalaría sólo por ese hecho. Pisó un charco empapando su sencillo mocasín y con él ,su pie, sentía desagradable esa sensación.

-Agh, mierda- Intentó secarse cuando oyó algo.

Su sensación no era en vano, no estaba solo y lo supo cuando otros pasos se presentaron detrás de su persona.  
No se permitió moverse, sólo buscó con la mirada al otro intruso, pensó que era un guardia pero se dio cuenta que no. Un aura muy diferente rodeaba al individuo, sí, era un hombre.  
Caminaba parsimoniosamente .

Este ,evidentemente sabía de él pues siguió hasta que un rayo de luz lunar alumbró su cara. 

Quedó observándole. Un tipo alto. Llevaba una camisa azul, y unos jeans, no era tampoco un indigente.  
A pesar de estar de casual se veía imponente, su cabello era negro y tenía una barba en forma de candado, totalmente de facciones simétricas ,pero lo que más le impactó fueron sus ojos. Ojos color dorado , los mismos que los de Vivian. Que eran aterradoramente refulgentes en las penumbras. 

" Un loup-garou, ¡Genial!"  
-Oye, umm Hola. - Atinó a decir , luego de un largo silencio.Sintiéndose estúpido.   
El otro permanecía impasible pero comenzó a rodear a Aiden , como quien no quiere la cosa, haciendo que el joven de cabello ondulado, se encogiera en su lugar. Parecía oler su miedo.  
Y Aiden ya se estaba quedando muerto de miedo. Era la segunda vez que se encontraba con un humano mitad lobo en ese lugar, se anotó mentalmente betarse allí la próxima vez.  
Claro si hubiera esa "próxima vez". Esperanzado de que así sea ,carraspeó e intentó mostrar que no estaba a la defensiva , quizás invadió un territorio sin saberlo.  
Una voz grave cuestionó 

-Tú eres Aiden ¿No es así?- El sujeto tenía un marcado acento francés.  
No, dile no, que no eres... \- Sí, soy yo. - Sonrió ligeramente como era su costumbre. Supo que era inútil intentar engañarlo.  
El otro rió' \- Me sorprende que Vivían haya estado con menudo mancebo como amante._-  
-¿Qué? No, no, no . Ella ni yo , nunca , jamás hemos...  
\- Respondió enseguida o intentó. -¡Silencio ,humano!  
Hizo caso, en sus adentros deseaba correr pero de por sí, daba por sentado que no podría escapar. De improvisto recordó que Vivían le contó sobre un líder, el de la manada a la que pertenecía. Hasta tuvo la delicadeza de describirlo y este tipo arrogante concordaba perfectamente.  
En su momento lo imaginó más viejo y con cara de malvado, pero estaba en frente de un hombre de mediana edad y ¿para qué negarlo? era un Adonis total. 

"Estoy jodido" pensó. Tragó saliva.  
-Bien, bien . Tranquilo. ¿En qué te puedo servir? -  
Se pateó mentalmente por el temblor en su voz.  
Aflojó el agarre en su mano izquierda, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba aferrado a su carpeta, la misma que captó la atención de su inesperado acompañante.  
-Me llamo Gabriel. Eres valiente por involucrarte con una Loup Garou. Lo normal es que se alejen asustados.  
Aiden trató de componerse . \- Vivian , ella es mi amiga o lo fue, se marchó hace tiempo.  
-No era tu amiga, para ti fue más que eso. Tu estás enamorado. Crearon un lazo bastante fuerte.  
-Bueno, eso cambió yo ya no la veo y...  
-La ley primera- interrumpió Gabriel - Es no crear lazos con humanos. Ninguna relación sentimental-  
Caminado siguió, con sus manos en la espalda.  
-Vivian rompió esa regla y decidió exiliarse. Ese es el castigo por romper tal ley. Ella actuó correctamente. Mas , tú Aiden, no has pagado por infligir tal ley, aún.- Aclaró clavando su mirada de ámbar en los del otro , que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna del joven Aiden.  
-Nuestra comunidad se ha caracterizado por ser prácticamente inadvertida, somos una unidad con la de los humanos, a tal punto de ser prácticamente objetos de leyendas .  
Los ajenos a estas relaciones interpersonales con nuestras sociedades , no son bienvenidos.  
-Comprendo, pero , señor yo, yo no soy ningún riesgo para ustedes.  
-Claro que lo eres, sabes demasiado.- El silencio creció y levantó su mano en dirección de Aiden, como esperando recibir algo.  
El joven, al darse cuenta de su intención. -¡Oh! - Exclamó. Con mucha reticencia entregó a Gabriel su carpeta. Sus nervios crecían mientras veía al otro, hojeando despreocupado su trabajo. Lo vio cambiar de expresión, elevando sus tupidas cejas como sorprendido.  
-Vaya, eres bueno. -Le oyó decir- Ya entiendo a Vivian, a ella le gustan estas cosas del arte- Rió- Y por lo visto, te sirvió de musa.

Es absolutamente exquisita ¿no lo crees? pero no es, admito, la única- Y le sonrió, mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes y colmillos ligeramente puntiagudos.  
Aiden se sonrojó y no atinó a replicar.

Su carpeta le fue devuelto.

Gabriel aprovechó y llegó más cerca del muchacho. Eran casi de la misma altura.  
-Aiden, vine aquí para advertirte que tendré la vista en ti , donde estés en la ciudad. -Soy líder de mi manada y cualquiera que represente una amenaza , mi deber es suprimirlo.

\- Yo, yo ¡los admiro! Son seres excepcionales, y es un honor haberlos conocido.- Exclamó con vehemencia Aiden, siendo completamente sincero.  
Gabriel sonrió pues para su fortuna, le creyó.

 

El hombre le invitó a salir de ese lugar y así lo hicieron, le ayudó a escalar los muros. Todo era como un Deja vú . Era tan familiar todo.

Poseía más seguridad ya aunque seguía un poco nervioso pues sus sentidos instintivamente encendían las alarmas de alerta. No era para menos. Estaba en frente a un completo depredador.  
En la callejuela solitaria, se escuchaban el sonido de agua empezando a caer, y flashes de luces rasgaban el encapotado cielo nocturno. 

-Está bien, Aiden. Sólo quería corroborar que tuvieras las ideas claras. Y saber quién fue el que hizo perder la compostura a Vivian de tal forma. Ella iba ser la futura líder de la manada, funcionaste como filtro para demostrar que no era apta. - Estaba erguido con la espalda recta mientras notó la estrella colgada en el cuello del muchacho. Era de plata. Definitivamente debía vigilarlo.

-E-entiendo. - Realmente no sabía que responder.

\- Bien, es hora de marcharme, espero que sigas bien, Aiden. No te metas en problemas - El susodicho asintió ávido. - 

Vaya que era intimidante pensó. El hombre desapareció en las penumbras. Aiden siguió mirando hacia donde Gabriel partió.  
Sin decirlo, dejó clavado en su mente "Te metes con mi gente y te degüello"  
Ah... el arte de la sutileza.

 

Dejando escapar un suspiro, corrió hacia dirección contraria, pues la copiosa lluvia casi lo deja hecho sopa.

Logró salir airoso, de ese mundo tan atrayente y peligroso.  
Pero, era parte de él meter su nariz en donde no le llamaban, así que probablemente lo llevaría a problemas. Lo bueno, de ese momento es que adquirió una buena inspiración para sus nuevos trabajos.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
> Siempre quise publicar algo sobre estos dos. Aunque sea algo así breve.
> 
>  
> 
> Aiden es tan kawaii. (Cof, cof ¡Will eres un demente!) 
> 
> Y Gabriel, bueno, es un hombre lobo sexy.  
> ¿Qué más se puede pedir? XDD


End file.
